Gyrfalc Synclair
|Row 5 title = Former Affiliations:|Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Relatives:|Row 6 info = Iri Synclair (sister, deceased) Geleon Synclair (nephew, deceased)|Row 7 title = Status:|Row 7 info = }} Born to a peasant family in the backwater Silverpine hamlet of Creekside, Gyrfalc grew up in time to witness the Horde's devastation of the countryside, an act of depravity that inspired him to join Lordaeron's Royal Army at the age of 16. He was a corporal during the onset of the Third War, and ultimately joined Othmar Garithos's resistance movement until the latter's death in 22 LC. From there, he migrated into the Scarlet Crusade, serving under Galvar Pureblood in Hearthglen, who promoted him to Sergeant and at last knighted him as a member of his personal order of knights, the Knights of Revelation. At Gyrfalc's urging, the Knights launched an assault on the dread citadel of Naxxramas when it appeared over the Plaguelands, resulting in the apparent deaths of all involved. Death is rarely the end for those who enter Naxxramas, however, and Gyrfalc was raised into servitude as a death knight, as well as ostensibly several of his comrades. He was recalled to Northrend when Naxxramas was, but he volunteered to join the Knights of the Ebon Blade in their assault on the Scarlet Enclave, and like many other Knights, he was freed from the Lich King's control at the Battle of Light's Hope Chapel. He participated in the Knights' retaliatory strikes in Icecrown before returning to the Eastern Kingdoms, where he operated as a vigilante, hunting down Scourge and Scarlet alike. It is said he has a deathwish and is simply waiting for one of his foes to strike him down. Description This is not a man, but a skeleton, a rotting carcass, engulfed in steel and saronite. A gray, weather-beaten skull, bearing the scars of continuous combat, stares out of a tightly wound linen headwrap, empty eye sockets glowing with a furious orange-red lichfyre. The rest of his body still bears some musculature, the result of not being as exposed to the elements, but that does not mean he looks human; pale grey plate conceals the entirety of his frame, with red gemstones inlaid in key positions, engraved with runes of warding. The colors he wears are a cruel reflection of the colors he wore in life: red and white. It is his weapon that inspires perhaps the most dread. It appears, at a glance, a simple wooden staff, capped on either end with a blunt metal crescent. However, the staff is a rune weapon, and at a command it can blaze with unholy fire, turning the staff into a spectral scythe, capable of cleaving through armor, bone, and spirit. It seems weightless in the death knight's hands; he spins it as easily as a baton, then twirls it about in both hands and slams it home to tear free the essence of one's humanity. This is the true face of the Scarlet Crusade, bone and hatred. Category:Characters Category:Death Knights Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Human Category:Undead